Known operational modes in which a tape for the recording and/or reproduction of items of information should come to a stop at predetermined positions are, for example, the so-called slow motion mode and the freeze frame mode of a video apparatus. Thereby, a video tape is scanned by a video head in such a way that individual items of picture and/or sound information recorded on this video tape are read out on each occasion for a defined time t. For this, the tape is wound so far that the items of information for a first picture come into the spatial region of the video head. After the time t, the tape is wound on in such a way that items of information for a next picture are located in the region of the video head. Later on, the reproduction of a further picture can occur, and so on.
Thereby, it is important that the tape be brought to a standstill as accurately as possible in such a way that the beginning of the current items of picture information always coincide exactly with the region of the video head. This means, in particular, that an exactly executed delaying or braking process has to be instituted at the end of each winding on sequence so that a precise stopping of the tape is ensured.
Known apparatus, such as video apparatus for example, institute a braking process after a defined winding on time, during which, braking means such as a motor, a mechanical brake or the like, are controlled by fixed, defined control signals. This means that tolerances, which are occasioned, for example, by manufacturing tolerances of the apparatus, by different video tapes, by temperature effects and the like, are not taken into account.
The object of the present invention is to further develop the course of a braking process of the said kind in such a way that a tape for the recording and/or reproduction of items of information is brought to a halt, as exactly as possible, at predetermined positions.
This object is achieved by a method in accordance with claim 1 and by an apparatus in accordance with the first apparatus claim.